A Different Ties That Bind
by CriminalMindser
Summary: My version of The Ties That Bind plus more. What makes them come home. First fanfic please R&R. Chapter 7 is up.
1. Chapter 1

The O.C. My version of The Ties That Bind.

Seth, Ryan, Marissa and Summer were down at the diner having breakfast together discussing the next few weeks of the year. "Prom is coming up soon", said Summer. "We better think about what we are going to wear". Marissa looked at Summer in her dullest look. "How can I think about prom when my mom is about to marry Caleb Nichol, and not because she loves him, only for his money and I have to move in with them and as mom calls it live happily ever after." Marissa announced trying to keep calm. "This is going to be a great holiday", Seth said sarcastically. Seth and Summer started discussing their plan for an end of year party while Ryan and Marissa just sat there. They still felt a little bit weird around each other. Since Theresa arrived in Newport Ryan and Marissa's relationship went downhill and they broke up. Marissa knew she could not, not be around Ryan so they decided to be friends. But things were still weird between them. After they had finished breakfast Summer went up to pay for their meals while the other three sat in silence thinking. Seth was busy thinking that tomorrow afternoon Julie Cooper would be his grandma and that scared him to bits. Marissa was busy worrying about how her dad was coping with the engagement and being in his apartment by himself and Ryan was only concerned about Theresa, he hadn't seen or heard from her in about 3 days. She told him she was going back to Chino to get some of her stuff and then she would be coming straight back and that was two days ago. They were just about to leave the diner when Ryan got a call from Theresa. "Hey, I was getting worried about you", he said. "Um, Ryan we need to talk, can I meet you at your house in 20 minutes", she said sounding really upset. "Is everything okay". But before he could get a response she had already hung up. "Who was that", Seth asked. Ryan told him it was Theresa and that she had something important to tell him.

When they arrived back at the Cohen's house Theresa was already waiting for Ryan in the pool house. Summer, Seth and Marissa said hi and left the pool house to let them talk. They all knew something was wrong because they saw that Theresa was crying. "What's the matter", Ryan asked. "Ryan, I'm pregnant", she announced. Ryan was shocked, he knew something was wrong but he never expected this. Theresa told him that she is going to keep the baby and that she is going back to Chino. After a short conversation Theresa asked Ryan to come back with him. He didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything. Theresa started walking out the door before she stopped and said. "Give me a call when you decide, but just remember Ryan, this is your baby", she said. Theresa said goodbye to Seth, Summer and Marissa and left the Cohen's house in tears. After a few moments to breathe Ryan walked into the kitchen where Seth, Summer and Marissa were. They could tell something was wrong by the look on his face. "What is it man", Seth asked scared of what his brother was going to say. "Theresa's pregnant", he announced. As soon as Marissa heard the news she bolted out the door crying. Summer got up from her chair and started to follow her. "Marissa, wait", she yelled. As Marissa left Sandy and Kirsten arrived back from Julie's after discussing wedding plans. Marissa ran past them and didn't bother to say hi, Kirsten could also tell she was crying. "Kirsten, Sandy hi, um Seth and Ryan are in the kitchen". Summer said in a rush. "I'm sorry but I have to go", she said. "Marissa wait up". Kirsten and Sandy headed for the kitchen to find out what was going on. "Ryan we just saw Marissa, do you wanna tell us whats going on", Kirsten asked. "Everything is fine mother, nothing is wro", Seth started. But before he could finish Ryan jumped in and told Sandy and Kirsten everything. Kirsten was shocked and speechless. "You're kidding right", Sandy said. "I have never known Ryan to tell a joke". "Um, he's not joking dad", Seth added. "Oh". There was a silence until Seth couldn't take it any more. "Well, what are you going to do", Seth asked. "I don't know", he announced. Ryan was sick of the silence so he got out of his chair and went into the pool house. Meanwhile Summer and Marissa were down at a small beach with no one else around. "What's going to happen now", Marissa asked still crying. "I don't know", Summer said, "But we are going to stick together, and we need to support Ryan through this". "You're not angry at him are you", Summer questioned. "No, It just came as a shock, and now he might have to leave". "Come on, lets go see how Ryan's doing". Ryan was in the pool house thinking. He was so shocked he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave Newport, leave Sandy, Kirsten, Seth, Summer and Marissa they were the best things that had ever happened to him but he didn't want his son growing up without a father because he knew how painful and unfair that is. All these thoughts were rushing through his head when there was a knock at the door. It was Sandy. "Hey". "Hey" answered Ryan. Sandy sat down beside him. "Whatever you decide we are here for you", he said. "Now is there anything you need"? "I just want to be alone", Ryan answered. So Sandy left. Sandy, Kirsten and Seth were in the kitchen talking about the wedding tomorrow and everything else. "I wonder if Marissa is okay", Kirsten said. "I hope so, cause Ryan is really going to need her support", said Seth. Just then Marissa and Summer entered the kitchen. "How's he doing", she asked. "Well, he's not good and I don't think you helped running off like that, it made him feel worse than he already did", Seth argued. "Seth". "What mum she's not even dating him any more and she is making it all about her", Seth explained. Marissa tried to explain that it was only shock but she couldn't get anything in he had already left for his room. "I'm so sorry Marissa he didn't mean it he was just upset", Sandy explained. "No, he's right, do you think I should talk to Ryan", Marissa asked. "I think he just needs a little bit of time by himself", Sandy said. Meanwhile Summer headed upstairs to talk to Seth.

When she entered his room he was lying on his bed with captain oats. "Hey, you know you were a little harsh out there with Marissa". "Yeah I know", Seth admitted. "And I will apologise". "I just want to be alone for a while, tell her sorry and I will see her tomorrow". Summer gave Seth a kiss and left his room. When she got downstairs Marissa was waiting to go. "Um, do you think we could get a ride", they asked. "Sure", answered Kirsten. "I'll just get my keys. Back upstairs Seth was talking to Captain Oats. "What am I gonna do if he leaves, Oats". Seth said. " Wait I know I will go back to being the biggest loser. "Life sucks Oats, you are so lucky you are plastic". "Thanks for the ride Kirsten", said Marissa. "I will come over tomorrow morning and see Ryan". "Okay, see you then", said Kirsten. When Kirsten arrived home she made some coffee and attempted to give it to Ryan but when she entered the room it was empty, no one was there except a note. "Oh no", Kirsten whispered. She thought he had attempted to run away.

Gone for a walk at the beach be back before 6:00. Don't come looking for me, I need to do some serious thinking

Ryan.

Just then Sandy walked in and got the same impression that he ran away. "Where's Ryan", he asked." He's gone for a walk", answered Kirsten. Sandy, Kirsten and Seth were waiting in the kitchen waiting for Ryan. "He's 4 minutes late", said Seth sarcastically. "Maybe we should fill out a missing person file". "Seth he's just late, he just needs some time, he will come back", Kirsten confirmed. Just then they heard the front door open and Ryan walked into the kitchen to find his family waiting for him. "Dude your 4 minutes late we were nearly gonna file a missing persons" said Seth. "Sorry". "I did some serious thinking and it's not fair to let my child grow up without me, I know what it is like it happened to me and I don't want it to go through the same horrible thing, so tomorrow afternoon I will be moving back to Chino. Ryan could see the hurt in everyone's eyes and he couldn't bear it so he walked off into the pool house to pack up his stuff.

The next morning Ryan woke up with all his stuff packed in boxes, today was the day when he would have to leave everything he cared about most. He would miss Seth and his sarcasm, Sandy and his spectacular Sandy Cohen speeches, Kirsten and her way of making him feel safe, Summer and the way she made him laugh and the way Marissa loved him for who he was even when they went through hard times. He got dressed and headed into the kitchen, he hoped that his last breakfast with the Cohens would be something to remember but unfortunately for him Seth made that impossible. When he walked into the kitchen he saw Kirsten, Sandy and Seth ready for Julie and Calebs wedding. "Hey Ryan, You do know the weddings on today right", Kirsten asked. "Yeah, I didn't forget, you know me doesn't take me long to get ready", Ryan answered. Ryan wasn't looking forward to the wedding, first of all he hated Julie Cooper and Caleb hated him and Second of all he would have to face Marissa just before he left, which would be to painful for him just as much as her. "Ryan, why are you even going to this wedding it's obvious you can't wait to leave Newport", Seth grumbled. "Seth I hope you know that's not true", Ryan said. Seth rolled his eyes and stormed upstairs to his room. Ryan walked up to Seths room to talk to him but Seth didn't want to hear it. "Just go away", he said. So Ryan left and gave him some space. Later on at the wedding Ryan found Marissa and told her about his departure. She couldn't help falling into tears. "I understand why you have to go, but I wish you didn't have to", she said with tears rolling down her cheeks. Marissa wiped her tears and put on a brave face for the happy couple. The ceremony was beautiful, gorgeous dress, beautiful flowers, perfect church, all around perfect wedding, for some. Most of them were miserable especially Seth he wasn't mad at Ryan all though he did act like act but mostly he was just going to miss him. Before Ryan came along Seth was a loser and was treated with no respect until Ryan and when he did things turned around for Seth, like he started dating the most beautiful girl in school. He didn't want to go back to being nothing. After the wedding everyone was at the Cohen's saying goodbye to Ryan except for Seth who was upstairs in his room. "I will miss you heaps, keep in touch", said Marissa. "See ya later Atwood, I never thought I would say it but I will miss you too", announced Summer. "Where's Seth", Ryan asked. "I don't think he's coming down", Summer answered. Ryan was really disappointed he can understand what Seth was going through but could he a least say goodbye. Just then Ryan could hear footsteps coming down the stairs he looked up and saw Seth coming down to say goodbye. "Sorry I acted like a jerk, keep in touch, see ya soon", he said. "Yeah keep in touch", Ryan said with a smile on his face. "Well we better get going", Sandy said. "Kirsten are you coming", Ryan asked. "Of course I am coming I couldn't say goodbye like this". Everyone waved as the car slowly made its way down the driveway. Marissa was in tears and so was Summer believe it or not. "We better get home, see you later Cohen". "Bye Summer, I love you", he announced. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and went back inside. "Sum, is he okay", Marissa asked. "I think he just needs to get his head around it, that's all". The drive to Chino was silent all Ryan, Sandy and Kirsten could think about was how much they were going to miss each other. They finally arrived at Theresa's house. Before Ryan could say goodbye Kirsten started crying. "I'm going to miss you so much", she said. "I know, I am going to miss you just as much". Kirsten gave him a big hug before Sandy jumped in and ruined the moment. "And Kirsten's not even a hugger", he giggled. "Oh, you always know how to ruin a moment", Kirsten said. "Well, you better get going but thanks for everything, I'll keep in touch", Ryan said. Ryan put out his hand to shake Sandys but Sandy gave him a hug instead and that's when Ryan started to cry all he wanted to do was go back to Newport and live happily with his brother, girlfriend, best friend and parents. When Kirsten and Sandy arrived back home Sandy went and ordered some dinner while Kirsten went to check on Seth. When she walked up to his room she knocked on the door but there was no answer. Then she let herself in and found empty draws and shelves and two envelopes on his bed side table. Kirsten walked over to the letters with tears rolling down her cheeks she opened the one that said Mum and Dad.

Dear Mum and Dad

No sarcasm, I'm gone

Are you sitting, standing, here goes

Before Ryan came I was well a loser my only friends were you. Then Ryan came and everything changed I was no longer bullied, I was dating the most beautiful girl ever and I had a friend. Now Ryan is gone and what do you think is going to happen. I have gone to Portland I talked to Luke and he says I can stay there. I promise to call. Love you.

Seth.

Kirsten could hardly breathe it was bad enough Ryan leaving and now Seth, what was she going to do without them. She collapsed on his bed and started crying. After Sandy ordered dinner he ran upstairs to find out where everyone was when he heard Kirsten crying. "Kirsten", he yelled. There was no response. "Kirsten". He ran into Seth's room to find her balling her eyes out. "He's gone", she said. She gave him the letter, Sandy read it and put his hands around his wife to comfort her. Meanwhile at the Caleb McMansion Marissa was unpacking her stuff into her new room. It hadn't been a day and she already missed Ryan. She went downstairs to Calebs liquor cabinet and stole of bottle of pure vodka, she took it back upstairs and started to drink. If ever Marissa had a problem she could always count on drinking to make herself feel better.

The next morning Kirsten and Sandy woke to there phone ringing. "Who would be calling at this time", Sandy questioned still half asleep. "Maybe its Seth", Kirsten said panicked. She jumped out of bed and answered the phone. "Hello". "Hey, mum it's Seth". Oh, thank god, Seth this is silly, come home", Kirsten begged. "Mum I just wanted to let you know that I got here fine and I am safe". "Seth just come home and we can talk about Ryan, but I need you here, hello, Seth". There was no answer. Kirsten smacked the phone down on the table and took a deep breathe before heading down to the kitchen. When she got there she rummaged through drawers until she could find the phone book. While trying to find Luke's number Sandy walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing", he asked. "What do you think I am doing Sandy, I'm bringing him home", she said. "Maybe you should just leave it a day, Sandy said while taking the phone from her hand. " Let him cool off, give him some space, this is his home and he is going to figure that out", Sandy confirmed. Kirsten grabbed the phone back and dialed the number. "Well then let me talk to him, you know I am very persuasive and you've already tried and well it didn't seem to work". "What the hell does that mean", Kirsten asked. "Nothing, just let me talk to him". Kirsten finally gave up and handed Sandy the phone. Sandy was surprised at the things Seth said, he had never heard him so angry, he complained about everything in Newport. "Dad here's the thing, I hate it there and I am never coming back to Orange County, now if you and mum want to move to I don't know, say anywhere else on the planet then maybe we can talk". "You're mother and I aren't going to just move", Sandy said. "Well then I guess we have nothing to talk about", Seth said just before hanging up. Sandy placed the phone down on the bench and turned to face his wife who had tears in her eyes. "What did he say". "A lot, this whole Ryan thing has really gotten to him". "Doesn't he now that we didn't want Ryan to leave anymore than he did", Kirsten said unable to control her crying. Sandy walked over to Kirsten and gave her a kiss. " I love you and he will come home, just give it time".

Meanwhile Summer and Marissa were relaxing by the pool at Calebs. " So have you talked to Ryan since he got to Chino", Summer asked. "No, I mean, what would I say to him Sum". "Um, that you love him and want him back", Summer said sarcastically. "Sum, I can't he's got a family now, I can't stand in the way". "Ok", said Summer. They were just about relaxed when Julie came out. "Oh great", whispered Marissa, "the witch has arrived. "Marissa I thought I told you to finish unpacking your stuff and clean your room". "Yeah, it's my room which means I'll clean it when I'm ready and I can't unpack it makes living with you more real", Marissa said pleased with how she just spoke to her mother. "What did you just say". "Nothing", Marissa giggled. Summer was surprised by the way they were acting, she knew things were bad between them but she didn't expect it to be like this. Julie was just about to speak when Summer's phone went off. "Uh, I'll just take this over here, you guys finish your conversation,", Summer said glad to get away from it all. Summer looked at her phone and read the Cohen's number. "Ah, must be Seth", she said. "Hey Seth, what's going on". " Ah, Summer it's Kirsten". "Oh, hey Mrs C, what's up". Kirsten told her to stop by her house for lunch because she had something important to tell her. "Ok", Summer said confused. She walked over to Marissa and Julie fighting and asked if she could get a ride. "Sure", Marissa said, "anything to get away from here". "You'll be unpacking later tonight", Julie yelled as Marissa and Summer headed for the gate. "Thanks for getting me away from her, said Marissa, "so where are we going"? "Mrs Cohen called had something important to tell me". "Huh, interesting", said Marissa. Later on Summer and Marissa arrived at the Cohen's huge mansion. "I can't believe how big this house is", said Marissa. "Me neither, anyway lets go see what we are wanted for". Marissa knocked on the door and Kirsten answered. "Hey, Kirsten", said Marissa. "Hi, come in". "Are you alright", asked Marissa knowing something was wrong. "Yeah, I'm fine", she said, but Marissa knew she had just been crying. Kirsten lead them into the kitchen. "So where's Seth", Summer asked. "Ah, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, um, this thing with Ryan has really gotten to him and", she started. "He ran away, didn't he", Summer said not looking surprised. "What", Marissa said startled. "That little bitch", said Summer, "Where did he go"? "Portland, he's uh staying with Luke. "Wow", said Marissa still shocked. Kirsten handed Summer the letter and told her not to be mad at him and to just talk to him, try and convince him to come home. "Ok, I can do that", she said, "oh, and Mrs Cohen don't worry, I'll drag him back if I have to". The drive back to Summer's was silent, Summer kept fiddling with the letter. "Are you going to read it or just stare at it", Marissa asked. "Oh ah, read it I was actually just about to", she said pretending to be strong. She opened the letter and read it out loud.

Dear Summer.

You know that before Ryan came I was a loser, you didn't even know who I was and can you imagine what is going to happen now that he is gone, so that is why I had to leave. I love you lots and I will miss you heaps. I promise to call, love Seth.

"Oh Summer I am so sorry", Marissa said. "It's ok, I'll talk to him and he will come home", she said trying her hardest not to fall into tears but Marissa could tell she was upset. When they arrived back at Summers house she ran into the kitchen where the phone was and dialed Luke's number. "Hey, it's Luke". "Oh, hi Luke it's Summer, is uh, Cohen there", she asked. "Sure I'll just get him for you". Luke handed Seth the phone and he was surprised that Summer had called him. "Hey Summer". "Cohen, get your skinny little ass back to Newport before I come up there and kick you out", she yelled. "Summer I'm not coming back", he said. "What do you mean your not coming back, you're just going to live with Luke and his gay dad, quit school and find a job". "Well, Summer I have already got a job and yes I will live with Luke and his gay dad but I won't quit school, I've already enrolled at Portland High for the new semester". "Well it looks like you've got a whole new life planned so I will just leave you to it", she said. "Summer". "No Cohen I don't want to hear it, just don't call me or I'll have you killed and don't think I'm lying I'm being serious so goodbye". Summer dashed upstairs into her room and slammed the door and sat on her bed crying until Marissa came. "Oh hey come on, it'll be ok, just give him time", Marissa said comforting Summer. "Oh I don't care, I mean come on I never really liked Cohen anyway, Coop I just want to be alone". So Marissa went home and when she got there she didn't know what to do but she knew what she wanted to do and that was to call Ryan. Ryan and Theresa were at there small house in Chino having lunch but nothing was really happening everyone was silent until the phone rang. "I'll get it", Theresa said as she jumped out of her chair. "Hello". "Hi, Theresa it's uh, Marissa". "Oh hey Marissa, what's up". "Oh, I was just wondering if I could talk to Ryan". "Sure, I'll just put him on". Theresa went back into the kitchen and told Ryan that Marissa was on the phone wanting to talk to him. Theresa handed him the phone and he went outside so he could talk to her privately. "Hey, Marissa". "Ryan, hey, I was just wondering do you think you could come back to Newport this weekend I thought I would get everyone together for lunch or something", she said. "Yeah that sounds great", Ryan said. "Well I'm not sure Seth will want to come but", she started. "What do you mean Seth may not come he lives there", Ryan asked confused. "Oh, I thought you knew". "Knew what", Ryan asked. "Ryan, Seth left Newport, he ran away". "Well where is he alright, do you now where he is". "He's in Portland with Luke and he is ok, so what about this Saturday at 11:00, does that sound good", Marissa said. "Uh, no I'm bust that day", he said. "Ok then what about Sunday at 11:00, she said. There was no answer and it didn't take her long to realize that he had hung up. All thoughts were running through her mind. Should I call him back, give him some time, go to Chino and see how he is doing, but Marissa chose to keep her distance it was to painful to see or talk to him because they would never be together.

The next morning Kirsten was in the kitchen pacing around the telephone waiting for Seth to call when Sandy came back from surfing. "Honey, what are you doing", he asked. "Waiting for Seth to call", she answered. "Ok look if it'll make you feel better and get you to calm down, I will go up to Portland this afternoon and see him". Kirsten turned and faced Sandy. "That's a great idea", she said, "but maybe I should go". "No, I don't think that is a good idea", he said. "Why not", she asked. But before she could get a response the phone rang. Kirsten didn't hesitate and answered the phone. "Hello". "Hey, Kirsten it's Ryan". "Ryan", she said surprised. Sandy was to. "When were you going to tell me about Seth?" he confronted. "Oh Ryan I'm sorry, it's just we have had a lot on our mind with you leaving and now Seth, but Sandy is going up to Portland this afternoon if you would like to go and see him to", she said. " You're right, I'm sorry, oh and I would go but I can't, Theresa has an appointment at the doctors so, yeah". "Ok then, talk to you later".

Later that afternoon Sandy arrived at Luke's house while Seth and Luke were playing play station. "Come on, Come on, Come on", Luke yelled. "Yes, he scores, he scores, no, what, man what happened you just died", Seth explained. "I'll beat you next round", Luke confirmed. Seth was just about to start when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it", Luke said, "But then you're gonna be dead". Luke opened the door and was surprised to see Sandy. "Mr C, come in", he said. Seth turned his head and for once he was speechless. "Oh, god", he said. "Hey Luke, Seth", Sandy said. Seth's mouth was wide open and all he could do was wave. "So Sandy would you like to stay for dinner?" Luke asked. Seth shook his head. "Sure, why not", Sandy said looking at Seth with a grin on his face. Luke was showing Sandy around when Seth grabbed his father on the arm and pulled him into his bedroom. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Seth asked angrily. "Seth I need you to come home because you are killing your mother and she is killing me". "Dad this isn't about you". "Yes it is, it is about me because I did not raise you to grow up like a spoilt brat and run away when things get tough". "Dad you can't expect me to grow in Newport the place I hate most and tell me everything bad about it then expect me to go back there, you just can't, now if you don't mind I would like you to leave". Sandy didn't want to argue anymore so he decided to leave. "Look Seth if you want to stay here fine, but keep in touch, go to school and for god sakes call your mother", he said. Seth was so happy he got permission to stay here so now he didn't feel guilty. Now there was just two calls he needed to make. "Hey mum it's Seth". "Hey, so your father told me that you are staying up there now". "Yeah look I just want you to know I'm sorry mum and I love you". "Me to, look I have to go but call me later ok", she said. Kirsten didn't really need to go anywhere but she was just about to break into tears and she didn't want Seth to hear. "Ok, that went well, Seth said to himself, "hope the next one goes that well". Summer was in her room watching a "Valley" marathon on T.V when the phone rang. "Hello", she said. "Summer hey it's Seth". "Cohen what did I say don't call me". "I know but I just wanted to talk to you". "Yeah and I also said we have nothing more to talk about, Cohen this is your last warning if I hear from you again I will have you killed", she said as she hung up the phone, which made her proud of herself. "Damn, well at least I got one good conversation", Seth said. "Hello, Summer, are you ready", Marissa asked. "Ready, Ready for what", she questioned. "The beach party". "Oh right, the beach party yeah I don't think I'm going to go". "What, why not"? "Because there's a Valley marathon on so", she started. "So nothing we are going, now get dressed, come on". The party was one of those typical Newport parties with girls in bikinis, guys fighting and people drinking until they pass out. Before Ryan came Marissa and Summer used to come to these parties all the time but when Seth and Ryan came along they stopped going and Summer didn't know what she was doing back here but she knew it had something to do with how Marissa was feeling since it was her idea to come. Summer turned around to ask Marissa why they were there and noticed that she had gone, gone to the drinks, as a matter of a fact she had already started drinking.


	2. Chapter 2

Summer headed over to Marissa and asked her to leave but Marissa didn't want to go. "Sum, I'm having fun, can't you do the same", Marissa begged. "What so your idea of having fun is getting drunk and dancing with strangers", Summer said. "Look Sum go if you want to but I'm staying, now if you'll excuse me I am wanted by that cute guy over there". Marissa left Summer just standing there while she went and danced with the guy. Summer got herself a drink and sat down keeping her eye on Marissa.

When Ryan arrived home from work later that night he was surprised to see Theresa making dinner. "Hey, what's all this", he asked. "Oh, you're early, it was going to be a surprise but". "I'm surprised", Ryan said. They sat down at the table and started eating when Ryan noticed a parcel on the kitchen bench. "What's that", he asked. "Oh, ah, it's a parcel for you", she answered. "Oh, since when do I get mail", he said. "Well open it". "Ok then". Theresa reached for the parcel and handed it to Ryan. He opened it and found money, a plane ticket and a letter. "What is it", Theresa asked curious. Ryan opened the letter and read it. "Ah it's nothing just a letter from the Cohen's", Ryan said. Theresa knew it wasn't just a letter because she could see the plane ticket. "Well if it is just a letter then do you want to explain the plane ticket". "You caught me, Sandy wants me to go and see Seth, he ran away to Portland and he thinks I can convince him to come home", he said. "Maybe you can, and Ryan you don't have to lie to me I don't mind you seeing Seth or Marissa or any of your other friends", Theresa said. Ryan noticed something else in the parcel, he unwrapped it and saw a gorgeous baby outfit with a note attached to it.

Ryan and Theresa

Only a few months to go. I saw this and couldn't resist. Congratulations.

Kirsten.

"Well that was nice of her, so are you going to visit Seth", she asked. "Yeah, ok I mean it would be good to see him, I just hope he isn't angry with me". Theresa gave him a small kiss on the cheek for comfort and told him to give Sandy a call let him now what is going on. Meanwhile back at the party Summer was trying to stop Marissa from drinking more but Marissa didn't listen all she wanted to do was drink to make herself feel better. "Summer will you leave me alone, I'll go home when I am ready". Summer wasn't in the mood for arguing so she gave up and let Marissa be. Summer sat back down and noticed a guy walking towards her. "Hey, wanna dance", he said. Summer could tell he was wasted by the way he walked and looked. "Ah, no thanks", she said. The guy laughed and walked away. "God, I don't know why I ever came to these parties", she whispered to herself. She was about to go outside for some fresh air when Marissa taking another drink caught her eye. Before she could stop her Marissa collapsed onto the floor. "Oh god, Marissa, are you alright", Summer said scared out of her mind. "Oh I don't feel to good", she said. Summer told her to stay put and she was calling Julie and It didn't take long for Julie to arrive. "Marissa, oh sweetie are you alright". But Julie didn't get a response Marissa had passed out. Summer helped Julie get Marissa into the car. "Summer do you want to tell me what is going on, although I'm guessing it has something to do with Ryan". Summer nodded her head.

The next morning Marissa woke up to the arguing of her mum and dad. "Julie what was she even doing there", Jimmy asked, "Your always telling me it's my fault for her problems but I'm sorry this seems to be your mistake". Julie was about to fight back when she saw Marissa waking up. "Oh Marissa, sweetie you had me worried sick", Julie announced. "Mum, I'm fine, not that you'd care anyways, I'm going back to sleep, my head is killing me".

It gets better. Please keep R&R.


	3. New school

Sorry it has taken so long to post a new chapter I was on a holiday. But here it is so enjoy.

The next day was the day that Seth had been dreading; it was the first day back at school. Seth knew it would be different since it was a new school and no one knew him and there was the fact that his friend was Luke and Luke was popular, but he still had that geeky Seth Cohen charm and he wasn't quite sure if he would fit in.

"Come on, let's go we're going to be late", yelled Luke as he rushed out the door.

"It's going to be fine", Seth said quietly to himself, "everything's gonna be just fine.

The school was what Seth expected, just like Harbour full of snotty, bratty rich kids. Luke guided Seth over to his friends to introduce him. Seth was really nervous because they acted like the others at Harbour who hated him and made his life hell.

"Hey guys, this is my new buddy Seth", Luke announced.

"Hey Seth, I'm Jason, so do you play water polo"?

"Ah, I don't but I", Seth started. But before he could actually answer the question Luke jumped in and said.

"Yeah he does, don't you Seth"?

"Yeah, I love water polo", Seth said. "Great then we're having a match after school, we need a few more players so".

"Yeah of course he'll play", Luke added. "Ok, so see you guys after school", Jason said. Seth grabbed Luke by the shirt and pulled him away from the others.

"Luke, I don't even know how to play water polo, let alone swim", Seth announced. "Well then I guess you do your homework because Seth if you ever mention comic books or sailing you will be hanging out with those losers over there, you've already been there once, do you really want to go back", said Luke. Seth let go of his arm and stared at the losers eating by themselves, he thought about it and as much as he loved comics and sailing he didn't want to go back to that so when he heard the bell he headed straight for the library to do some research on Water Polo.

Next chapter is the water polo match. Very funny. Please review and read the next one.


	4. Water Polo Match

"Ok, so we have to throw the ball into the goal but you can only use one hand, alright got it", Seth said to himself as he was reading Water Polo For Beginners.

"And there are seven players at a time, each player plays both offense and defense", he said. While learning the skills of Water Polo, Jason and some of his other friends were watching Seth through the window.

"Hey, I thought he said he knew how to play Water Polo", Jason asked.

"Yeah, he did, so why is he reading a book on how to play water polo".

"I don't know, I don't even know why he is reading a book, I mean who reads books these days", Jason added.

"I don't know but there is something seriously wrong with this kid, I just hope he plays well cause we really need to win this, come on man lets go".

Before Seth could get up to reading about penalties Luke rushed over to him and told him that the game had been moved forward to lunch which was in 10 minutes.

"10 minutes, but Luke I don't even know all the rules", Seth admitted.

"Cohen just shut up and play, ok look if you help us win you will be the most popular guy in this school, so can we just go", Luke begged. Seth was excited, all he had to do to become popular was to help win a Water Polo game, but there was just a few little problems, he couldn't swim, didn't know the rules and wasn't a fan of sports so he probably didn't know how to catch a ball. "Oh God", Seth said nervously as he was being pushed out the door.

"Here you go man, this should fit", Luke said.

"What is it", Seth asked.

"It's the uniform", Luke answered, "what's the matter".

"Nothing it's great", Seth said with a disturbed look on his face. He had never seen anything so hideous, it was a tight blue and yellow swimsuit with blue cap. He couldn't believe that these guys were popular even after being seen with these on.

A short while later the game started and Seth was in the water kicking and splashing around, trying to keep his head above the water. Seth was goalie and he knew nothing about how to play that position.

"Damn, didn't get to this page", he said quietly to himself.

The ball was coming straight towards Seth and he had no idea what to do, so when the opposition through the ball into the goal Seth ducked under the water instead of stopping it from going in the goal.

"Seth, what was that, you could have easily gotten it", Jason shouted. Seth came up from under the water and saw everyone staring at him laughing, everyone who he was trying to impress just saw him make an idiot of himself and he knew he couldn't give up now so he put on a brave face and remembered everything that the book told him.

"Just giving them a little head start", he said, "because they're gonna need it". The game started again and Seth was now concentrating hard, he got used to the water and was ready to kick but.

Before Seth knew it the game was nearly over and they were one goal behind, he was exhausted and he didn't think he could do it anymore. He was about to give up when he saw the perfect opportunity coming his way. The worst player on the other team was about to take a goal and when the ball slipped out of his hand Seth dived on it, grabbed it and got a goal of his own. The whole crowd cheered and then the whistle rang for it to end.

"Whoa, I didn't think we were going to make it for a second there", Jason admitted.

"That was so cool, how did he do it", Luke asked.

"Don't know, but he is defiantly joining our team, guys like him are what we need", Jason said.

Seth and Luke arrived home later that day and Seth couldn't stop going on about his victory goal. "Luke you should've seen it, it was , I mean I was so cool."

"Seth, I did see it remember I was there", Luke said.

" Oh Yeah you were to anyway I've gotta call mum and dad, they are never going to believe that I played in a Water Polo match", Seth said excitedly. He picked up the phone and dialed his parents number. He was really disappointed when he got the answering machine.

"Hey mom, dad, I just wanted to let you know that today I played my first Water Polo game. You don't have to believe me if you don't want to but it's true. Anyway call me when you get back from wherever you are. Love you".


	5. Hard day on the job

It sounds the same but trust me it gets different at the end of this chapter and the next. Please Read and Review.

"First day on the job, you excited", Theresa asked.

"Excited, are you joking, I'm going to be building a house, it's a lot of hard work", said Ryan, "Anyway I better get going, don't want to make a bad impression on the first day".

"Wait, before you go I made you some lunch, and Ryan thanks for doing this if neither of us got a job we would be in a lot of trouble, so thanks".

"That's ok, see you later". Before Ryan moved back to Chino he applied for a job as a builder to get money for him, Theresa and the baby and the only reason why he got the job was because of the boss, Jack, he had worked with Ryan before and he hated him, he liked hurting Ryan when he made mistakes on the job but unfortunately for Ryan he didn't know he was going to be working with him. When he arrived at the construction site he saw Jack walking up to him and he was about to walk away when Jack stopped him.

"Ryan, long time no see".

"Hey, Look I'm not here to cause any trouble", Ryan announced.

"Neither am I", Jack started, "unless you deserve it, this is a big job, if you stuff up you don't just get fired, so I suggest you get over there and show me what you've got". Ryan really wanted to leave because he knew he was going to get hurt, but he was willing to take his chances because this was the only job with a good pay and if he didn't take it he, Theresa and the baby would be broke. So he decided to stay.

"Ok, what do you want me to do", Ryan asked.

"Ok I want twenty, 6.5metres of wood for the garage frame, think you can do that".

"Yeah, sure", Ryan answered.

After he had finished cutting the wood he noticed that the other men had sat down for lunch so he decided to join them.

"Hey man how's your first day going", one of them asked.

"Ah, yeah, it's great, a lot of hard work though", he answered.

"Um guys, I think we might be in trouble, the boss is coming and that is definitely not a happy face", one of them said.

"Does he ever have a happy face", Ryan joked.

"Ryan", Jack called out, thanks to you we aren't going to be finished in 2 weeks, it's going to be more like another 5".

"It did what you told me to boss", Ryan started.

"No you didn't, he said while pulling on Ryan's shirt I said twenty 5.5metres of wood not twenty 6.5m", he said angrily.

"Look I don't know what happened but I did what you told me to so". But before Ryan could finish he got punched in the face by Jack, he fell to the ground and Jack said.

"Don't ever tell me I'm wrong or this is what happens, now get out of here, you're fired". He turned and walked away leaving Ryan on the ground in great pain. Ryan slowly stood up and limped across the street where he could fix up his bleeding cuts and get something to eat. When he entered he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Marissa, what, what are you doing here", he asked surprised.

"Ryan, oh my god what happened to you", she asked while directing him to a seat.

"First day on the job, builders can get a little rough", he joked.

"A little, here I have some tissues and bandaids in my bag, it should help".

"Thanks, but it's not that bad", He announced.

Marissa leaned over and started dabbing the tissues on the cuts to stop the bleeding.

"There that looks better", she said.

"Thanks", Ryan quietly said just before kissing her and she pulled away.

"Wow, Ryan, ah should we be doing this", she asked.

"I love you Marissa, I always have and I have missed you so much".

"I love you to", she said just before going back for another kiss.

"But maybe we should just keep this between ourselves for now", Ryan instructed and they went on back to kissing.


	6. New Guy

Hope you're enjoying it. Please R&R.

The next day was a Monday and the first day back for Harbour students. Summer was over at Marissa's discussing what to wear and boys.

"Coop, my plan for today is find a new boyfriend I'm totally done with guys like Cohen, I need some one new some one smarter, cuter and not a little whinger like Cohen, I need some one like Jason Clarke", Summer announced fiddling through clothes.

"What, the captain of the water polo team", Marissa asked.

"Yeah, I mean he's like Newport's prince William".

"Well I guess he is cute", Marissa announced, "and I mean he has always had a crush on you.

"I know, anyways what about you, you seem to be in a better mood after you went to Chino and saw Ryan".

"Yeah, it was just great to see how he and Theresa were", Marissa said.

"So was it weird being around him when he was with some one else", Summer asked.

"Oh no, not really anyway he and Theresa have been fighting a lot so I wouldn't say they were together", Marissa announced.

"Really", Summer asked and Marissa nodded her head, "wow, then if that is the case why is Ryan staying there", Summer asked confused.

"Because he's a good guy, he wants to do what's best for the baby", Marissa answered.

"Oh, ok, you know that's pretty sweet, he's stopping his own happiness just for that baby", Summer said.

"Yeah he is sweet and kind, gentle, forgiving", Marissa started.

"Ok Coop, you can stop there".

"Sorry", Marissa said.

"That's ok, is there anything you want to tell me", Summer asked.

"No why would there be".

"Because you're in a completely different mood to what you were yesterday", Summer announced.

"Look Sum yesterday I wasn't myself", Marissa admitted, "but now I'm over it so can we just go back to how everything was".

"Sure, so what are you going to wear", Summer asked still not convinced.

Meanwhile back at the Cohen's house Kirsten was listening to Seth's message.

"Hey mum, dad I just wanted to let you know that today I played my first Water Polo game. You don't have to believe me if you don't want to but it's true. Anyway call me when you get back from wherever you are. Love you. Bye". When it finished she stood there staring out the window until Sandy walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you doing", he asked.

"Nothing", she said while leaving the kitchen.

Sandy followed her outside and said.

"Kirsten, what do you want me to do, I tried".

"You told him he could stay", she announced.

"I didn't know what else to do", Sandy admitted, "Kirsten he's going to come home just give him time".

"I'm tired of waiting", she said starting to cry.

"I know, so am I", Sandy said trying to give his wife a comforting hug but she pulled away.

"I have to go to the office there's some papers I need to pick up for tomorrow can you call Seth back for me, thanks", she said while wiping her tears away an then she left.

Sandy picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello".

"Hey Seth it's dad".

"Hey dad, you got my message".

"Yeah I did".

"So do you believe it", Seth asked.

"Not really, I mean Seth Cohen playing Water Polo", Sandy started.

"I know pretty crazy huh", Seth finished.

"So is mum around I want to tell her all about it", Seth asked excitedly.

"No actually your mum's at work", Sandy answered.

"At work isn't it her day off", Seth asked confused.

"Yeah it is but she would rather be there than at home right now".

"Dad what's going on", Seth asked even more confused, "have you guys been fighting".

"Yeah, just a bit", Sandy admitted, "but nothing to worry about".

"Dad I'm so sorry, this is my fault", Seth announced feeling really guilty.

"No Seth, it's not your fault, it's mine anyway look I'm going to find a way to make it up to her so you have nothing to worry about", Sandy lied.

"Anyway I've gotta go I have an important meeting so", Sandy started.

"Yeah me too, but can you tell mum that I love her and get her to give me a call I haven't talked to her in ages".

"Yeah of course", Sandy said.

"Love you dad", Seth said.

"Love you to", Sandy replied just before hanging up.

Back at school Summer was too busy flirting with Jason that she didn't realize Marissa had took off.

"So do you want to go see a movie or something this weekend", Summer asked.

"Don't you have a boyfriend".

"What, oh you mean Cohen, yeah no that little bitch sailed away on a boat so no we aren't together any more", Summer announced.

"Alright then, after school tomorrow we could do something".

"Great", Summer said.

"I'll pick you up out front", he said and walked away.

Summer smiled at him and turned around to find Marissa not there.

"Coop, where did she go", Summer asked herself. She shrugged her shoulders and went to class.


	7. Sneaking around

Sorry there hasn't been one for a while. Hope you enjoy it and please Review.

Summer knew something was going on with Marissa, one day she was in a mood to be drunk and rude and the next day she was as happy as ever, and that day was the day after she went and saw Ryan. She knew it had something to do with Ryan but she never expected what was really going on.

"Hey, I've just left school, meet me at my house in 20 minutes, ok", Marissa said.

"Are you sure your mum and Caleb won't be home", Ryan asked.

"I'm sure, Caleb's at work and won't be back until late and mum is at the Montage for a spa weekend, we have the place all to ourselves", she assured.

"Ok, see you then".

"Can't wait", Marissa said just before hanging up.

Summer was waiting for Marissa at lunch and started to get worried when she didn't turn up.

"Arrr, where is she", she said to herself.

"Summer", a voice from behind said.

Summer looked up and saw Jason.

"Oh hey Jason, do you want to have lunch with me", Summer asked.

"Ah yeah, sure", he answered, "what's the matter, you seem a little distracted".

"Oh, it's just Marissa I haven't seen her since this morning and now I don't know where she is".

"Well I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, she's probably just in the library studying or something", He reassured.

"Coop studying, now that's funny", she joked.

"Yeah, I get your point", he giggled.

"So the boys told me last year you dated Seth Cohen, isn't he like this schools geek", Jason asked sipping on his milkshake.

"Oh, yeah, I was dating Cohen, stupid I know, I don't know what got into me", Summer announced.

"Well what happened, where's he know", Jason asked.

"Why do you want to know".

"Well I just want to make sure that I don't make the same mistake", Jason answered.

Summer couldn't believe he had said that to her, she got compliments from other boys in the past but never anything that made her feel this special.

"Well, it's a long story, how long do you have", she asked.

"We have the rest of lunch, will that be long enough".

"Um no, I don't think so", she giggled.

"Well then make a long story short".

"Ok, well, Seth's family adopted a kid named Ryan last year and he became Seth's best friend. Then about 2 months ago Ryan found out that his girlfriend was pregnant with his baby and she decided to have the baby but the problem was she lived in Chino, are you following", Summer asked.

"Yep, it all makes sense", Jason joked.

"and so Ryan decided to move to Chino to help Theresa. Seth who had no other friends didn't like his decision so the little bitch decided to run away to Portland with a guy and his gay dad, what's the matter, you look confused".

"Ah no, it's just a very dramatic story", Jason answered.

"Well you can blame Cohen for that, the little baby", she said angrily, " I mean, I don't know why I went out with him in the first place, I mean seriously what is wrong with him just because his best friend leaves he has to".

"Well he was probably just scared of what was going to happen when he was gone and", Jason started, but before he could finish Summer jumped in.

"You know what he did, he left two letters, one for me and one for his mum and dad and you know what they said", Summer asked.

"No", Jason answered.

"Sorry, I have to leave, I mean HAVE to what an idiot, he didn't have to leave no one made him", Summer said starting to yell.

"Look Summer I'm going to go and I think you should try and calm down", Jason said with a scared look on his face, Summer looked like she could kill Seth.

"Oh, sorry she said, I suffer from rage blackouts", She announced starting to calm down.

"Yeah, I can see that", he said just before leaving.

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow, we're still on for that date right", she yelled but there was no response.

"Great one Summer, you ruined that", she said as she hit herself on the head, "stupid".

After Summer calmed down she remembered Marissa.

"Oh, that's right, I was just about to call her", she said to herself and she pulled out her mobile phone and dialed her number.

Next chapter: will Summer find out about Marissa and Ryan? Will Theresa find out about Marissa and Ryan and will Summer go on that date. Please Read and Review.


End file.
